


Мы

by Florka



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранее в сериале: злодей по имени Клоун стрелой повредил Клинту уши, и он теперь ничерта не слышит. А его брат, Барни, сидит в инвалидном кресле, тоже не без помощи Клоуна.<br/>Теперь: Кейт Бишоп бэк ин таун.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы

Когда они вернулись к себе в квартиру, то на пороге нос к носу столкнулись с Кейт — вся в пластырях, с синяками на руках да парочкой уже заживших ссадин на лице. У Клинта сердце ухнуло: никак эти бро из мафии в спортивках успели добраться до неё, когда она, ни о чём не подозревая, вернулась домой. Но беспокойство прошло в тот же момент, когда Кейт залепила ему пощечину. И вторую бы выдала, если бы Барни не перехватил её руку.  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — переведя тяжёлый взгляд с Клинта на Барни, медленно спросила Кейт. Настолько медленно, что Клинт, разобравший вопрос только по губам, будто услышал в своей голове особенный голос Кейт. Тот, которым она говорила, когда была очень зла. Клинт слышал его однажды — в канун Рождества. Объявившись на пороге его квартиры, Бишоп многозначительно всучила ему лук в руки и сказала: "Ты один из хороших парней, Бартон. Так что иди и будь хорошим парнем." И уже тогда он понял: противоречить этому голосу нельзя.  
— ____ ______, — спокойно, не отпуская руки Кейт, ответил Барни. — Брат ______.  
Клинт не следил за его лицом, а значит и не слышал его реакции. Он всё никак не мог оторвать взгляд от Кейт, считая каждое её видимое ранение и гадая: через что ей, чёрт возьми, пришлось пройти? Разве она собиралась не в Лос-Анджелес, не в этот райский уголок вечного солнца?  
Он было хотел задать вопрос, но, очнувшись от мыслей, обнаружил себя среди оживлённого диалога.  
— ___ ______ ранение ___________ ___? __ __ слышит ___ ___? — Кейт говорила слишком быстро. Барни уже перестал сжимать её запястье, и теперь она по привычке размахивала руками, как и всегда, когда искренне не могла понять и принять ситуацию. — Почему __ ___ __ защитил? Где __ был ___ ___ _____?  
— ___ всё ______ клоун. Как __ _____ бросить ______ ______ _ ____ мафией? — Барни злился и чуть не выпрыгивал из кресла. С самого начала, когда только очнулся в больнице, он злился. Злился, когда пытался заставить Клинта встать на ноги. Злился, когда этот конченный идиот отказывался принимать его помощь. Злился от того, что прикован к инвалидной коляске. Злился и сейчас, когда на него с обвинениями напала Кейт.  
— _ не знала, ___ ___ ___ серьёзно! — она снова вскинула руки. Клинт едва заметно улыбнулся: всё-таки он скучал по ней. Насколько бы безумными не выдались дни её отсутствия, насколько бы раздражающе и вызывающе она не вела себя — он всё-таки скучал по ней. По настоящей Кейт Бишоп.  
Прерывать их не хотелось. Конечно, нельзя было позволять Барни срываться на Кейт, но для Клинта это была небольшая передышка — наконец-то никаких слов поддержки или попыток обсудить его состояние. Наконец-то тишина.  
Неожиданно в ладонь ему уткнулся чей-то холодный нос. Опустив взгляд, Клинт не смог сдержать улыбку радости на своем лице: Лаки. Оххх, пёс. Присев на корточки и позволив Лаки с лапами забраться ему на плечи и истыкать холодным носом всё лицо, Клинт обнял собаку и довольно пробормотал:  
— Хороший мальчик, — и вновь. — Хороший.  
— _____? — кто-то коснулся его плеча. Повернув голову, Клинт встретился взглядом с Кейт.  
— Клинт? — спросила она, видимо, уже во второй раз. — Ты не будешь сражаться (кусаться?) с этим в одиночку.  
— Мы? — спросил Бартон, уже зная ответ. Кейт сказала его ещё тогда, когда они впервые говорили по телефону, когда с языка случайно сорвалось "потому что я не хочу переспать с тобой?". Уже тогда всё было решено.  
— __ команда, — потрепав Клинта по щеке, ответила Бишоп. — Мы.

**Author's Note:**

> Количество "_" совпадает с количеством букв в пропущенных словах.  
> И ещё: fight (bite?)


End file.
